PIN diode switches are known in the art. In some instances PIN diode switches are employed in high frequency and microwave environments to preferentially direct the flow of high frequency and microwave energy. The inherent characteristics of PIN diodes, in particular, a high ratio of impedance to high frequency energy in the OFF state and a low ratio of impedance to high frequency energy in the ON state, make them suitable for a wide variety of applications in radio frequency (RF) and microwave power circuitry. A common requirement of a PIN diode employed as a switch is that a switching device/circuit must be operably coupled to the PIN diode. In the instance when a switching device/circuit is operably connected to a PIN diode in a circuit wherein high frequency energy also resides, the switching device/circuit must be suitably isolated with respect to the high frequency energy while maintaining an operably coupled environment for the switching of the PIN diode. High frequency isolation commonly employs a network of reactive components such as inductors and capacitors. This additional circuit requirement, the high frequency isolation network, is, in many instances, objectionable due to increased parts required, increased costs, increased circuit size, and reduced reliability.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a PIN switch that overcomes at least some of these shortcomings of the known art.